Last Fight, Last Tear, Last Breath
by Seine
Summary: Sequel to Giga House Alternative. Sad, violent. Chapter 2 up.Please, If you liked Giga House alternative, this will finish your threorys.HAPPY ENDING. READ GIGA HOUSE ALTERNATIVE!!! I JUST EDITED THE WHOLE THING! BOTH PARTS!
1. Last

_**ELP: This is the sequel to Giga House Alternative. Yeah, there is only one part, but it's long.  
Ken: You don't own digimon ELP.  
ELP: No. Thank you to all reviewers. You have helped my writing skills. And after this is done, I can get to work on my next fic.  
This is a tearjerker!!! Get your Kleenex ready!!**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Milleniummon laughed at the surprised faces of the DD and trainers. It was time for the last fight.

  
+-+-+- I_**'ve brought something to keep your friends away, while I dispose of you, Ichijouji. Or should I say, King of the Dead Kingdom.**_+-+-+- Milleniummon mocked. Ken growled in his throat. He brought out his whistle, bow and arrow and his Dragon blade. Miyako pulled out a pair of silver gauntlets, huge and metal. She pulled them on, not being effected by the fact that they were 20 pounds a piece. Ken pulled his sword out into a High Dragon stance, blade curving in front of his face, hands high. Miyako went into a low Dragon stance. This all happened right after Ken blew the whistle. The dragon, witch he had named Mariondai, came silently up behind Ken and landed. They were very powerful now that they had been bonded. They shared the same emotions, same feelings, except for pain and things like that. Milleniummon smirked and laughed his weird evil laugh.

  
+-+-+- _**You think a bunch of weak digimon and kids, let alone trainers, can beat me!??**_+-+-+- He laughed. With a wave of his paw-hand, at least 100 Fightmons ran up behind him, lining up in an orderly fashion. Some had bows and arrows, some had swords, and others either used energy or had huge gauntlets. The good guys lined up behind Ken. With a flash, Kaiser and Akira appeared beside their splits, dressed in armor. Kaiser looked like a leaner version of a Viking warrior, while Akira looked a heck of a lot like an Amazonian. She had a spear, while he carried a huge broad sword. Kaiser formed into a low Demon stance, blade tip touching the ground just a bit. Akira had her spear in classic mid stance, the tip pointing at one Fightmons head. 18 was floating in the air, charging for an attack. Krillin was starting up a Kamahamaha, while Piccolo was getting his special beam cannon ready. Eternity was floating above the battle, unnoticed. So was Aries and Macaan. ELP was standing in a special stance, called the Kamikaze arch. She was facing to the side, in a horse stance, hands raised in an X block, her head turned to the side, watching every Fightmons movements. Sammy was arched in a crawling dragon stance, same as Ken did before. Akaimia was hovering above her sister, electricity pulsing through her finger tips. The digimon were Digivolved to at least champion, and they were all ready. Britt was hovering above them, actually looking angry and serious. Ken mounted Mariondai, and he flapped once in the air.

  
" CCCHHHAAARRRGGGEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The good guys screamed, charging forward. The other side did the same thing. Except for one, who was unnoticed and slipped under a gap in the rocks with a bow and arrow, ready to make a strike. Ken and the Dragon flew half way above the battle, witch he and his friends were putting up a hell of a fight. He leapt of his Dragon, and let his Dragon and Angel wing burst out of his shoulders. He flew low, using his sword, chopping off Fightmons heads. Then he flew high, up to Milleniummon. Milleniummon brought out two swords, obviously from the time of the pyramids. Ken landed, his huge wings folding back in, right in front of Milleniummon. His enemy smiled, and laughed like an idiot. Ken pulled his sword in front of him, the blade shining in the almost iridescent moonlight. 

+-+-+-_**You think you can beat me? You are highly mistaken. Oh well, I'll just make it slow and painful to make sure you don't die immediately.**_+-+-+- He chimed. A large, long fire ring surrounded them. Ken was shocked. The ground couldn't just burst into flames, could it? The fire made him nervous. He had been stung by a black scorpion. He was going to die. But then that figure had come down, helped him somehow. It had told him that he now would carry the blood of a scorpion forever. So, cornered spaces of danger were a threat to his life.

  
" You will never win, Milleniummon. You can't. It's only been 20 minutes and your army is almost all gone." Milleniummon laughed again, making Ken nervous. What was so dang funny?

  
+-+-+- _**Maybe so, but as long as I kill you, I'll go down in history as the one who killed the King of the Dead Kingdom.**_+-+-+- Ken growled again. Then, with a sudden burst of speed and power, Ken swung his sword at Milleniummon. He just dodged and swung is sword up, trying to meet with Ken's chest. He avoided that swing, and the other from Milleniummon's other sword. Ken speedily slashed his sword left, taking a bit of flesh from Milleniummon's leg. He growled and stepped back a bit, just enough to avoid his chin being hit by an upper slash from Ken. Ken twisted the sword in his hand, making the blade face downward to MM's head. MM threw himself back, narrowly missing being impaled. He got up, and did the most unexpected thing: He shoved his swords in the fire, setting them off. He brought them out, sizzling with fire and started to slash quickly, and Ken narrowly having enough space and time to dodge and block. He was fighting with a terrible disadvantage.

His bow was on the other side of the flame wall, just sitting there. Yet, he had used all of his ammo before. Ken landed a blow to MM's chest, knocking the huge monster away. MM fell into the firewall, witch immediately fell, disappearing into nowhere. MM stood up and looked at the panting Ken. He leapt over Ken, kicking his bow down the rocky hillside. It fell at the bottom, which was at least 15 meters down. MM jumped back over Ken, landing, and gave of a piercing cry. The Fightmon that had hid itself emerged, and shot Ken with the arrow straight beside his spine, narrowly missing it. Ken howled in pain. His wings were in there, and it hurt very badly. It was obviously tipped with poison. MM ran up to him and kicked him hard in the stomach, making him fall of the 15 meter drop. He landed on his stomach, right beside the bow.

  
+-+-+-_**Well, my dear King, I think I will win this battle. Even if you managed to defeat my army.**_+-+-+- It was half true. The good guys had beaten every last Fightmons, almost without a scratch. Miyako ran full speed, nailing the last Fightmons, the one that shot Ken, straight in the side of the head, making it have a seizure, then die. She looked over and saw Ken grab the bow and get up, very slowly. He turned and looked up at MM, eyes filled with hatred. With a cry of pain, he reached back and pulled the arrow out, and armed his bow, he pulled the arrow back, ready to fire. MM was shocked.

  
" _**C-Catch this, dirt bag.**_" He let the arrow go, flying into MM's chest like a bullet. MM fell on his knees, not being able to stand. Ken threw the bow down, and got his Dragon to fly him up. He landed on the hill, sword raised in his hands. It was hard to walk, and everything was getting blurry.

  
+-+-+- _**I guess, maybe you were right, but you will still die.**_+-+-+- MM said painfully. Ken drew his sword back, about to kill MM.

  
" Even if I do, at least I die happy, knowing that someone actually cares about me." With a bone chilling slice, Mom's unattached head rolled off, before he was deleted, with a shocked expression on it's face. When he deleted, Ken dropped the sword, and fell forward onto his knees. Then onto his stomach. Miyako dashed up to him, followed by the others. She dropped down beside him on her knees, and rolled him over. He was breathing, but barely.

  
" Ken.....Please don't die...." She begged him. His breath was ragged, sharp and painful. He reached up and touched Miyako's cheek.  
" Ah.......D-Don't worry about me, Miyako. I know I'm going, and I'm going happy. I met you, didn't I?" He asked. Miyako nodded a little, tears streaming down her face. 

  
" Oh....And......I guess this is, Last Fight, Last Tears, And last breath. Goodbye, Miyako. And don't forget I love you." Ken's hand faltered, and slowly fell from her face limply. And all she could see, was one last tear, and one last breath. She watched his chest rise and fall for the last time. Eternity floated down from above the crying Miyako. She landed beside her.

  
" Did you love him?" She asked with unblinking eyes. Miyako looked upwards to Eternity.

  
" Yes." She answered, still sobbing .Eternity smiled.

  
" Then he shall return on the day and hour of his death next month. Do not bury him, for that will only kill him again. Leave him to rest on this very spot. He will not decompose, and will not be touched." She said, waving a hand. Ken's wounds healed, and he almost looked alive. Miyako was beaming with nothing but overwhelming joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
_**Okay, maybe there will be another chap. But don't you all fret! It will come soon.  
Ken: She freaking killed me! R&R!**_


	2. Happy ending

_**ELP: Last part. Another tearjerker. THIS IS THE LAST PART OF MY STORY, SO PLEASE READ GIGA HOUSE ALTERNATIVE BEFORE THIS!!!  
Sammy: We don't own anything, except for a rat. That's it.**_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
One month passed. Miyako kept waiting for today, and it finally came. She walked up to Ken's limp form. He was starting to glow. She smiled.  
She had wept a long time over his death, the pain all to much. Ken started to glow a bright white. Miyako gasped. His color was coming back,  
and he was floating. His Angel and Dragon wings emerged out of his back, and wrapped around him. He was hidden inside of his wings. A sudden burst of light emerged from inside the wing cocoon. Ken's wings flapped open, revealing Ken floating there, clad in white armor. His sword was at his side, holstered, yet still stunning. His bow was in a strap, on his back, golden. Ken's pupils had changed to red rubies. His foot touched the ground, then the other, and then his wings folded in. He still looked stunningly strong. Miyako noticed one thing: The tips of his hair, had turned as white as his armor, making him look even cooler. He smirked a little.

  
" Hey." He said simply, walking up to her, arms open. Miyako flew into them, hugging him tight. Ken swung her around in his arms, laughing along with her. They stopped, and Miyako looked up into his eyes. He looked really cool.

  
"So....What were you doing the past month?" She asked, as they walked away into the distance, talking and chatting, taking a little time for hugs and kisses.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Epilogue: Ken and Miyako got married at the age of 21. It was a happy day, and Ken had worn his armor as a suit, and Miyako had worn a long dress the same color. They are now 38 and have 3 kids, Akane, Akaimia, and Yolie. All girls. Wow, huh? Akane is 15, Akaimia is 12, and Yolie is 8.  
  
T.K and Kari actually got married at 20. They are both 37, and have twin 10 year olds. The kids are giving them gray hair with the stunts they pull.  
  
Davis is married to a woman named Brandi. They got married at 25. They are now 37, with one kid who is 12, Akira. Heh, they're really happy. And Davis opened that noodle shop he wanted to.   
  
Cody is now 34, along with his wife, Noriko. They have a child named Kali, and she's 6 now. Cody is a lawyer.  
  
Basically, everyone's happy. This is a happy ending story. As for ELP, Sammy, Britt, and Akaimia, well, they're all happy, and they've all got jobs that pay at least $30.00 an hour. Eternity is still watching Ken and Miyako happily, pleased that she did her job right. She's never more then a step away from them. Invisible, yes. But never more then a step.

  
Aries is watching T.K and Kari a different way. He helps out with the kids, like a babysitter, except you don't have to pay him. He's still as nice as can be.

  
Macaan is watching Davis and Cody by making splits of himself, going invisible, and hovering around them. He's still a little rough, though.  
And everyone else is happy. 18 and Krillin got married, and Piccolo is still mean. What's new?

  
~~~~~~~~~~~````  
_**THERE! DONE!!! **_


End file.
